1. Field
The present invention generally relates to simulators and software-aided training. Specific embodiments can be used to facilitate the learning of various devices and of their applications in various contexts.
2. Related Art
Strictly computer-based training, including adaptive training, in which materials are presented to the learner using text, graphics, sound, and other multimedia has inherent limitations. For example, without hands-on experiential learning, students may not grasp the subtleties of the proper use of a particular device. This is especially true when the learner has never seen or used the device in full context before. For example, cardiac defibrillators mounted in public areas and radiation survey meters are rarely used, but when they are needed in real-life situations, proper, expert-level operation is critical.
An approach to training people on the use of specific devices beyond traditional courseware is to use stand-alone or integrated simulators of the devices and/or of the environment. For example, a weapon, aircraft, or measuring instrument can be simulated. A simulated radiation probe could indicate the presence of radiation when none is actually present, for example. Similarly, simulated and/or real devices can be used to examine a simulated or real patient.
Many simulators are proprietary with closed architectures. They are designed to operate and interface with specific software applications and hardware drivers. As such, they cannot be integrated with simulators or with courseware from other vendors without significant low-level programming or reprogramming. This requires developers who are willing and able to write low-level, hardware-specific calls from courseware to direct the operation of simulators. Moreover, without communications between adaptive courseware and simulators, educators are unable to share and leverage information about specific learners that may be part of a learning management system (LMS).
As a result, there is a need for technology which can be used for purposes such as facilitating the integration of simulation and courseware systems.